


Day 29: Glitter

by livingforazirowley



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables, Aziraphale is feeling pretty, Crowley's plan backfires, Established Relationship, Fluff, Glitter, I hate tagging, M/M, i love them, ineffable husbands, soft, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforazirowley/pseuds/livingforazirowley
Summary: Day 29 of @Drawlight's prompt list, 31 Days of Ineffables.Crowley's mischievousness backfires but he's actually happy about it. So is Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563967
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	Day 29: Glitter

“I’m home, angel!” Crowley said as he opened the door to their cottage.

“Hello, Crowley!” Aziraphale answered from his armchair.

Crowley took off his scarf and his coat and sauntered into the living room.

He halted to a stop.

“How was the trip, dear?” Aziraphale asked. He was sitting, cup of wine in hand and open book on his lap like everything was normal. Aziraphale smiled.

“Wh- uh- Azir- ANGEL WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!?” Crowley yelled.

“What, this?” Aziraphale said, undisturbed by Crowley’s shock, as he took his hand to his face. “Oh, I had a little accident but eventually came to terms with it. Not that I had other option, really. But I think it looks rather lovely, don’t you think?” he said.

“A little accident?” Crowley mumbled. “You’re covered in golden glitter!” For some reason he couldn’t quite explain, Crowley’s knees felt wobblier than usual.

“Well, yes. And I would dare say that it was your fault, you fiend,” Aziraphale said with a smirk. 

“My fault?” Crowley asked. And then it hit him.

A few days earlier, he had been aimlessly fiddling with his phone, scrolling down endless posts when he saw something interesting. It was a tweet linking to one of those articles with many pictures and little writing. When he clicked on it, baited by the header, and started reading it he began smiling. It looked like a genius idea.

He loved living in the South Downs with Aziraphale, don’t get him wrong, but he had to get out his demonic nature from time to time. Do some harmless evil, scare to death some homophobic imbeciles,... the standard, really. And this post was perfect.

The whole concept was based on revenge. There was this company that would send an anonymous letter to your worst enemy - or just someone you didn’t like that much - that, when opened, would throw glitter all over the place. A glitter bomb letter. And oh, Crowley was well aware of how difficult it was to get rid of the nasty shiny thing.

So, spurred by the prospects, he got to work and miracled a few of those letters. He didn’t really know to whom he was sending them, but that wasn’t the point. The point was having fun. 

Admiring the stack of letters, he had gone down the stairs to tell Aziraphale but he got caught in something else - namely, an angel demanding cuddles - and completely forgot about the whole thing.

“Oh,” Crowley said, opening his mouth in a round ‘O’. “You found my letters...”

“Clearly so,” Aziraphale answered. He put the book and the cup aside and stood up. “I spent half an hour trying to get rid of it, but it seems that this particular glitter has some demonic nature to it,” he said as he slowly approached Crowley. Aziraphale had had his own fair share of glitter a few decades back and none of it had been this hard to get out. “I stopped trying to clean my face for a moment and realised that, actually, this doesn’t look that bad,” he said, still smirking and still walking towards the demon.

“Ngh,” Crowley eloquently said.

“You don’t like it?” Aziraphale asked, although he was quite certain of the answer.

After what had seemed like another six thousand years, the angel finally reached the demon. He stood there, waiting for an answer and looking like the beautiful bastard he was.

Crowley looked at him and swallowed. 

He looked beautiful.

The glitter made him shine even more than he normally did. He had managed to get out the biggest particles, leaving him with a very fine glistening that shone with every movement of his face. He had gotten some of it in his hair as well, emphasising the halo illusion his blonde curls normally made. And he was beaming. 

Crowley finally regained control over his muscles only to grab the angel by the waist and the neck and kiss him ferociously. Turns out, glitter-covered angels did things to Crowley.

“I take it you like it?” Aziraphale said.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, so that's a wrap up on December '19 prompt list. Thank you all for accompanying me in this fluffy ride, I hope you had a nice time. Please feel free to check my other works, leave me a comment or talk to me on Twitter or Tumblr (@SouthOmens), that would make me incredibly happy :)


End file.
